


Nor Forsake Me

by HawkeSenpai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeSenpai/pseuds/HawkeSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely night finds Dean missing the angel who seems to be closer to him than his own shadow. But the night is still young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor Forsake Me

Dean frantically dug under his pillow. When his hand didn't reach the reassuringly cold blade and polished handle, he panicked.  
"Where the fuck is my knife?" he muttered to himself as he leapt off the bed and immediately fell to the ground, tangled up in his bedcovers. As he took a deep breath and braced himself for a couple of hours of searching, a familiar shadow fell across his face.

"Are you looking for something, Dean?"

A deep, steady voice sounded from above him as he struggled to sit up.

"Damn it, Cas. Don't you ever do that again". Dean paused for a moment and looked at the form standing and staring placidly at him. "It fucking freaks me out"

Dean grimaced as he stood up. His stomach grumbled, threathening to evict last night's triple bacon cheeseburger and tequila shots. He swallowed frantically in an attempt to keep it all down. He straightened himself and gave the man standing before him a forced lop-sided smile.

"You shouldn't indulge in such vices Dean", the man said as he surveyed the unmade bed strewn with empty wrappers, and stained with beer and the tart red lipstick of Dean's companion of the previous night. "God may have given you the ability to enjoy pleasurable sensations but I'm sure he did not intend for you to behave in such a manner".

Fucking angel. He always called him by name and included it in every sentence he ever said to him.

"Oh yeah?"

Dean glared at Castiel, his own olive green eyes meeting the angel's electric blue ones.

"Where were you then last night, huh? Off on some heavenly mission on your flying chariot?"

Castiel turned his eyes to his scuffed black leather shoes, "I had- orders".

Great. Just fucking great. Dean heaved aside the remaining bed covers, feeling underneath the mattress. He frowned at Castiel's apparent indifference to his plight. How was he supposed to fight the demon horde without his knife?

"This was hidden beneath your... delicates"

Dean turned around to see Castiel holding the knife in one hand and a pair of back satin underwear.

"Thanks" mumbled Dean grabbing the items, not meeting the angel's piercing eyes, as he tossed the underwear into a drawer of the bedside table and his knife into his duffel bag. Castiel stood still patiently while Dean pulled a grey t-shirt over his head and slid into a pair of worn-out jeans, his only reasonably clean pair.

"Did you miss me?"

Castiel had spoken with his habitual calm voice, devoid of emotion. However Dean thought he heard a slight catch in the angel's voice.

"I guess. But you've been busy" said Dean. "And so have I" he added, motioning to the wrinkled black thong lying at the bottom of the drawer where he had tossed it. He instantly regretted his words, as the softness creeping through Castiel's face disappeared and was replaced by his usual expression of painful calm.

"But I did miss you, you know" Dean said quickly, trying to salvage the situation. "You weren't here"

"I apologise" said Castiel, his eyes gazing searchingly into Dean's, making Dean feel like Castiel was searching his soul.

"You don't have to. You had divine orders or whatever"

The angel turned away abruplty and began to study the bible placed on the nightstand with a show of great interest. As Dean watched the curly black head bowed over the book, his thoughts went back to that day a couple of months ago when Castiel had stood in this same way by his door when he had returned to the motel. Sam had been off somewhere alone yet again. He had cringed as he thought of returning to the dreary, empty motel room. Dean had toyed with the idea of calling up someone who could arrange a 'date' for him but his fingers were clumsy with alcohol and he kept pressing the wrong numbers. He had thrown his phone against the side of the motel door, but realising he might need it, scooped up the pieces and reassembled them painstakingly before unlocking and entering the room.

He had walked straight up to one of the single beds, thrown himself upon it and closed his eyes for just one second, planning to go out for another beer later. After what felt like a second, he had woken up with a jerk. The cheap digital clock beside his bed read 3:15 a.m. He had switched on the bedside lamp and gazed blearily around the room. The sight of Castiel standing beside the door had almost made him wet his pants.

He had leapt off the bed to remind that holy son-of-a-bitch what personal space was and how it should be respected. Dean had growled in annoyance and marched towards Castiel and stood as close to him as possible. Their stomachs pushed up against each other as they drew breaths. Dean could smell the bitter scent of coffee and stale cigarettes on Castiel's breath.  
Do angels drink coffee and smoke? Dean had frowned at Castiel who did not seem the least bit perturbed by Dean's presence.

"She only slept with you because you reminded her of her father who passed away in an accident on highway 67 last December"

Dean's train of thought was broken by Castiel's voice, sounding out clearer and calmer than ever.

"Is that so?" Dean retorted. She had said he was the sexiest man to hit on her that day and that he was the best she'd ever had-for a few days. "In that case, tell me this Cas. Why did you sleep with me? Heaven wasn't taking care of you?"

Castiel stared at him wordlessly.

Dean didn't want to go through this right now. He just wanted to find Sammy, jump behind the steering wheel of the Impala and hit the road. But something within him wanted an answer. Why the hell would an angel want to sleep with him?

"I'm sick of this. I'm out" Dean grabbed his stuff and stormed towards the door, pushing past Castiel. But a hand gripped his shoulder, restraining him. Dean twirled around. Castiel held his shoulder firmly and effortlessly with one hand as Dean tried to free himself from the angel's iron grip.

"It's because of a feeling. A feeling which grew with every moment I spent with you. I suppose one would venture to call it..love"

Dean snorted. "What? So you love me?"

"Yes" said Castiel, quietly confident.

Dean wordlessly moved towards Castiel until their bodies were touching and he detected the same scent of coffee and cigarettes in his breath, just like that fateful day in the past. He stared at Castiel defiantly.

 

He could wait no longer.  
Castiel had never been one to make the first move. He had always stood as he did now, waiting for Dean's hands to run over his body, for Dean's lips and tongue to touch and entwine his own, for Dean to manipulate his body until he was spent, almost human in his ecstasy. He wouldn't do it.

Castiel's forehead was wet with perspiration. Dean resisted the urge to wipe it dry with the back of his hand as he had done countless times before. A dot of blood had appeared on the angel's chapped lips and Dean longed to wet them with his tongue.

But no, he wouldn't.

Castiel's eyes slid away and his head moved away from Dean's shoulder. Dean felt a surging feeling of both glorious victory and bitter loss as he prepared to walk out of the door.

But as he laid his hand on the faded doorknob, two strong arms pulled him backwards and turned him around. Castiel's hands were gripping his shoulders tightly. Dean looked up to see a look of determination on the angel's face. Castiel's hands slid from Dean's shoulders to his waist in one fluid movement. As Castiel leaned forward and kissed him, Dean turned away. He was determined not to respond but his body seemed to disagree. His tongue slid out to meet the incessant demands of Castiel's and something inside of him writhed with pleasure as Castiel softly bit down on his lower lip. Dean moved away to take the deep breath that he needed.

"I'll take it from here" said Dean, his hand moving to undo the buttons of Castiel's immaculate shirt.

"Please, allow me" answered Castiel in a masterful tone which aroused Dean.

Damn. I've created a monster, thought Dean.


End file.
